


Love To Have You For Dinner

by harleygirl2648



Series: Hannibal/Addams Family AU [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Addams Family AU, Dark fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, because that's what I can write right now, but this is Hannibal so, the OC is annoying on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guest has come over for dinner. Will he end up on the plates tomorrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Have You For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/post/129411587842/the-addams-family-au
> 
> Honestly, I wrote this in a day. Enjoy this dialogue-riddled fic.

“Abigail,” Hannibal called up from the living room. “Dinner will be ready in less than ten minutes. Come down and introduce yourself to the visitor, please.”

No response. He sighed and turned back to his current guest. “My daughter has very selective hearing at times.”

“Oh, you’ve adopted a daughter?” James asked curiously, obviously desperate to please. _Social climber, investment fraud, minor sins_ , Hannibal noted mentally. _If only he hadn’t critiqued Will at that dreadful charity gala. I heard what you said about him about us. Now, you’re_ _chatting aimlessly, unaware of your surroundings and rapidly approaching fate._

“Yes, Abigail is our pride and joy,” he answered proudly.

As if on cue, she came downstairs, three of her favorite dogs giving chase. She stopped to laugh and pet them before turning to her father.

“I’m sorry for being late, Father. Lucy wouldn’t go back in her tank so I’m letting her sleep on my pillow.”

“Such a caring mistress. You take after your Papa,” Hannibal said adoringly, giving her kiss on the cheek. “This is James Nichols, _tesora_.”

“How do you do?” she said, curtseying.

“I’m fine, nice to meet you, Abigail,” he said, distracted. “If I may ask, who’s Lucy?”

“My tarantula,” the girl said casually, “She’s best friends with my cobra, Mina.”

“…Oh,” James said slowly, unconsciously leaning away.

“Darling, would you sit the table for ten, please

“She’s a nice girl. Which of you wanted a kid first?”

“Abigail came into our lives unexpectedly, and she has been a blessed curse since.”

Before James could open his mouth again, Will came in, Winston trotting behind his heels. The second he saw Hannibal, the dog rushed over and started pawing at his expensive pants.

“Down, Winston, I haven’t any treats for you today,” Hannibal said in a mock scold as he stood to plant a kiss on Will’s cheek. Will smiled.

“You’ve been giving him far too many lately, spoils his dinner that I _slave_ over.”

“I enjoy spoiling all members of my family,” Hannibal said adoringly, brushing a curl from his husband’s face. James coughed loudly, and Hannibal resisted strangling him right then and there.

James extended a hand for a shake. “James Nichols, insurance salesman.”

“Yes,” Will said, eyes narrowing slightly. “We’ve met before. At the charity ball.”

“That’s right! And, well, your husband invited me over for dinner this week to meet the rest of you.”

“I see,” Will said, giving Hannibal a look, Hannibal feigned complete innocence. “Well then, shall we?” He allowed Hannibal to escort him and James into the dining room.

Everyone was on edge during dinner. Except James, which just fried everyone’s nerves a little more.

“This is absolutely delicious,” he said, spearing another piece of the roast. “When Hannibal said that you’d all love to have me for dinner, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Will rolled his eyes, for no apparent reason to the guest.

“And what a pleasure that you could be a part of dinner,” Hannibal said nonchalantly, taking a bite of the sautéed potatoes. That did it. Will softly slammed his napkin on the table.

“ _Darling_ ,” he said pointedly, making Hannibal look up. “May I speak with you? Privately?”

As soon as they were in the hall corridor, Will asked in a hushed whisper, “Hannibal, what is that man doing here?”

“I was going to kill him and make a flambé for tomorrow.”

“Are either of those things going to take place at the table tonight? Not in front of Abigail, darling, we agreed.”

“I know, my dear.”

“Then why-“

“He’s offended you, Will. Behind your back. He doesn’t deserve to beg for your mercy while I slice his throat.”

“Darling, you don’t need to kill _everyone_ who insults us.”

“I do, darling. I’ll get on my knees, lay them all out at your feet.”

“Down, boy,” Will said lowly, a teasing smile on his lips. “ _Mon amor_.”

Instantly, Hannibal was kissing up his arm, whispering into his neck, working his way up his lips.

“I’ll murder the world for you, if that’s what you want, Will. I’d let you kill me, over and over until I cease to exist entirely.”

“Mmm. Later, darling. Guest, remember?” Will murmured into a kiss, smiling at the minute pout on his husband’s face. “We’ll continue this afterwards.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, escorting them back into the dining room and taking their seats. Abigail was using her fork to draw a face in the sauce.

“Abigail,” Hannibal said, firmly, “Stop playing with your food.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “I will if you will, Father.”

Will and Alana snorted into their wine glasses while Hannibal gave Abigail a Look, as Will would say. “That is a gross cliché, dear. You can come up with something more subtle.”

“Not with you as her father,” Bedelia remarks, sipping her wine. Abigail turned with a smile to the confused guest.

“My fathers are going to eat you.”

James looked to Hannibal and Will in shock. Will quietly drank while sliding his hunting knife into Hannibal’s palm with his other hand. Hannibal held both knife and hand closely, running his thumb over Will’s hand and the blade. He raised his own glass with a smile.

“Children are precocious things, aren’t they?”


End file.
